Thank You
by xdantaax
Summary: Ash attempts to stop a wedding... AAML and some mismatched couple I thought looked cute together. ^_^;; Sorry, I'm wack at these...


Well, this is my best work

__________________________________________________________________________________

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. So there. Neither do I own Texas. Believe, lawyers.

Well, this is my best work. I did it in half an hour on a barren Tuesday night, and spend an hour typing and editing it. Now, I've left it untouched to see what you think.

......

Okay, maybe a few changes here and there, but pshaw.

Enjoy.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Thank You

Ash rushed on his suit-then took it off, replacing it with his favourite t-shirt (the one he saw seeing Limp Bizkit perform live) and his combats,picked up a cereal bar and his car keys, grabbed Pikachu's hand, who was rudely awakened by Ash rushing. Ash could at this age talk to Pikachu in his language.

Ash slammed the car keys in and rushed out the driveway. He turned on his mix tape, and amidst the annoying yodelling of the tape's rock, Pikachu started talking to Ash.

"It's 7am, Ash! Why did you wake me up right now at this hour?" 

"Goldenrod is about 1030 miles away, Pikachu. I don't want this to go ahead. It's time for me to take action," Ash said, eyes on the street lights.

Pikachu looked confused, then gasped, remembering why he was driving to Goldenrod.

"Noooo," he said, his eyes growing bigger than before.

"Way," Ash said, biting his cereal bar. "Want some?" he offered Pikachu.

"No," answered Pikachu, "those things make me sick." Ash hit down on 

the accelerator, pushing Pikachu slightly back in his chair.

"Hold on Pikachu, for it's going to be a bumpy ride. The exits are located here, here and here."

Pikachu sneered, dug halfway through the seat. "Ha ha," came the muffled reply.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell is Ash?" Brock said, getting worried about his old friend. He took a sip of the punch. 

That calmed him down a little. (Worringly.)

He gulped the rest down in a split second, leaving his Pokemon watcher companion completely bamboozled. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and continued, saying "It's 11:15 and he still hasn't gotten here?!!" 

Tracey calmly said, "Don't hesitate. Ash lives in Pallet. You know how long it takes to get over here from over there? Absolutely agggeeessss. And the airport doesn't have flights for another hour, so don't worry." Tracey chomped at his muffin in delish.

Brock took a liking to Tracey. He was calm, nice, and on top of all that, a cool guy with some strong Pokemon. (Though this new found knowledge of plane times worried him.)

Brock looked at the blinding sun, before turning quickly away. "We might as well train our Pokemon to kill time," he said with suddenly bloodshot eyes.

"Why not? I'll battle you," answered Tracey, grabbing onto Venonat's Pokeball. Brock smirked and swiped out a bronze Pokeball which contained his Steelix.

He chuckled under his breath, and the two released their Pokemon. Venonat looked suddenly miniscule: well, being a tenth of the size of Steelix shows when the creature is up against one. None the less, it geared itself up for battle and was about to launch Solar Beam when a well dressed woman appeared. She had a red rose running through her unusually short midnight blue hair, dark, soft skin and golden, almost catlike eyes.

"Uh uh uh," she said. She was named Kim, one of Misty's university friends.The four inhabitants of the scene froze and stopped. They all sweatdropped (except Brock) while she wagged her finger.

"No battles today - or on this ground at least," she proclaimed with a smirk. "By request of her Ceruleanness."

Tracey frowned at Kim's proposal. "Have it your way. We'll go to the beach to battle. Ain't that right Brock?" 

No answer.

"Brock? Brock?" Tracey turned around and saw Brock.

"...."

Tracey saw Brock going gaga over Kim - again, pestering her for a date. All Tracey could do was smile and shake his head, while Kim slowly withered away in disgust with the same flair most girls had with Brock.

"Dammit, prat! How many times have I gotta tell you I'm **not** going to date you?" Kim yelled over Brock's pleading.

Tracey smiled, and looked to the sky, Venonat and Steelix playing behind him._Get here soon Ash, _he thought. That skilled trainer had to go through with this.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"- And one of those really spicy chicken burgers with the _little, eensy weensy_ cucmbers."

"Would you want fries with that?" came the squeaky, croaky voice of a stereotypical spotty, acne claiming teenager.

"Umm..." Ash put his finger in his mouth, deciding and ignoring Pikachu hitting his head off the back of the passenger seat as a hint. Finally noticing the sounds of the employee scratching himself vigourously and Pikachu's incessant chants of 'Oh.. my.. god..', he decided.

"Yes, something for my little friend," Ash said, looking at Pikachu who suddenly perking up. "Quickly, I'm in a hurry!" As he drove on, Pikachu popped up behind him to thank him on the peace offering and him stopping him in losing any more brain cells, though it didn't matter; Pikachu was a fluent enough fellow.

Ash waited near where he was to pick up his meal, and waited for his order to come. His yellow friend noticed he was getting annoyed with the wait, despite from the fact it had been just twenty seconds he had been waiting. He couldn't handle the wait, so he threw a twenty dollar note in the teenager's hand and scooped the bag out of the employee's sweaty hands. Smiling, he speeded up, desperate in not losing any more time. "Keep the change!!" he shouted out to the employee. 

"Sir,that'll be $35!" screamed the employee at him, before proceeding in his scratching habit once again.

With electronica playing off the mix tape, Pikachu's gleeful sounds of chewing and one 'really spicy chicken burger with the _little, eensy weensy_ cucmbers' in hand, the duo were making progress across Kanto. They had to get to Johto in under six hours, and as swiftly as possible. Ash even resisted dropping in at a newsstand, which wouldn't happen much.

Ash drove for at least another three hours, and had just exited Azalea Town. He smiled, and was about to quote he was making great progress to Pikachu before entering a heavy traffic jam. 

"No... goddamn it!!!!!!!" Ash screamed, obviously pissed off among the sounds off blaring cars and even more blaring car drivers. Pikachu jumped over to the passenger seat to look at Ash breaking down. 

"Pikaa.." was all he managed to say.

The twenty-something slammed his fists against the steering wheel, which was surprisingly strong. Pikachu was taken aback by the sudden action of his trainer, but Ash continued.

"This isn't fair!!!" he sobbed with pain and anger. "This is NOT FAIR!! I was so.. so close! So DA-"

Pikachu poked at Ash's Pidgeot's Pokeball with a convincing smile, and Ash's face morphed from a long, sad one to a gleeful one. Pikachu had the solution.

"Of course!" Ash yelled, wrapping the happy electric mouse in his arms. "What would I do without you??" Suddenly he felt dampness against his shirt and a wretching sound from Pikachu. Ash put down his friend and looked at his hawaaian shirt, littered with eaten fries and cola.

Ash raised an eyebrow as Pikachu burped. "Now I know those health warnings in the restaurant aren't a joke.." He and Pikachu got out of the car and ran over the car roofs, ignoring the yells from the drivers inside: much to the drivers annoyance. Ash, with a flick of his hand, unleashed a Pokeball into the sky.

"Go Pidgeot!!!" he yelled, turning his baseball cap round like old times. The red and white sphere opened up in a vibrant fashion, and there appeared his long prized Pidgeot. The fully evolved Pokemon caawed happily, saying "Hello Ash!!" in its language.

"Hi Pidgeot!" Ash and Pikachu said happily in unison. Ash's face then turned serious. "Pidgeot, I need you to fly us to where Misty is getting married."

"Where would that be?"

"Goldenrod City," replied he. "Just fly us there and leave the rest to me, okay?" Pidgeot nodded, and spreaded his wings out for the two to climb on. the two stumbled upon him, and were ready for takeoff.

"Are you ready Pikachu?" asked Ash enthusiastically, and Pikachu gave him the thumbs up and an "Always was!" "You,Pidgeot?" The large, powerful bird nodded.

Ash and Pikachu held onto Pidgeot and they flew into the sky. "We're gonna 

make it!" Ash screamed,standing up. "WOO HOO!"

He then slipped and held onto Pidgeot's wing with all his strength. Pikachu sweatdropped. _The things he would do for Misty.._ he thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Goldenrod:

"Misty! So great to see ya!!" yelled Daisy happily, hugging Misty. Even though the original Waterflower sisters were beginning to show their age, they were still incredibly beautiful. They all hugged Misty, and moved on, obeying Misty's requests of needing to breathe. 

The guests were gathering in by the second. There was Professor Oak, Elm and Bill, Erika, all the other gym leaders (including the Elite Four, past and present) and to Misty's surprise, a familiar red haired, handsome young man came up. Misty realised it was.. "Richie!!!!!"

He smiled and walked over calmly to Misty. "Hey Mist, how you doin'?" he said in a laid-back fashion. Misty giggled.

"Once a freshman, always a freshman," she joked as they hugged each other. "Rich! I'm so glad you made it!" He smiled widely and generously.

His reply was, "Well, it's the least I could do after spending over four years with a roommate that had the short-shorts and air conditioner from hell.." Misty pushed Richie away and they both laughed happily. _Aaahh.. _Richie thought happily_, It's good to see her again._

Dear god, I sure hope she got rid of that air conditioner. Chug-a-lug, chug-a-lug, chug-a-lug for four years...

Misty smiled, watching Richie mingle, when she heard a couple of familiar voices behind her...

"To protect the world from divorcing!" a female voice chanted out.

"To unite all the world for really something!!" It was a male's squeaky voice.

They joined in together. "To denounce the evils of truth and *sigh*...

"...love." The three, a red haired woman, a floppy fringed, blue haired man, and a.. talking Meowth sighed in good humour. "Congratulations!!" the Meowth exclaimed happily, arms stretched out as if he was hugging the world's biggest ball of yarn.

Yes, even 'The Team Rocket Super Squad' were there, years after their last encounter with Ash and his friends. The three business partners shook hands with a happy, but nervous, Misty Waterflower. After all the compliments, Misty found her voice to speak. "Wow... I din't see this coming...."

"We just heard the news," James, the blue haired man, "and we thought we'd come see our favourite two 'twerps' get married!!! We were nearing ecstatic, actually!!" James bounced around camply in joy, then realised the three around him were sweatdropping heavily, and he stopped and straightened himself and his suit up. "So.. yah." 

"Umm..." Misty started. She sighed. "I'm not getting married to Ash, you guys. It's someone else." The two humans' eyes bugged out and Meowth's jaw dropped. 

"You're KIDDING me!!" exclaimed Jesse, the red haired woman, loudly. "You and Ash were perfect!! I thought you two were a match from the first moment we saw you... in that cage on the plane so many years ago.. I saw you two as a married couple..."

"Actually, looking back at that scene, it's kinda S & M, the cage.." Meowth exclaimed, before getting stomped on by Jesse. "Oww... that really smarts."

Misty coughed loudly to stop the quarreling between the woman and the Pokemon. They stopped, and Misty showed her thanks with a simple nod. "Just look now," Misty said, "You can stay for the wedding. But don't try anything crafty.... this day means a lot to me. A _lot_."

The three all looked at each other, turned to Misty, and smiled large grins. "You can rely on us this time!!! We were thrown outta TR aaaages ago, during the ending of the organisation!" James said. 

Jesse nodded. "We're 100% evil-free, much unlike soup in a bottle!!!" Jesse joked unsuccessfully.

"And there's a fat chance we're gonna ruin this day!!" said Meowth.

Misty smiled hugely, then burst her bag of happiness and unleashed it on the three ex-Rockets. "Oh,thank you SO MUCH!!" Misty said, and hugged them all tightly. 

"I'll show you to the lounge," Misty said to the now breathless trio. They walked into the lounge, and something caught James's eye:

"ALRIGHT!!" James screamed.

"What is it?"

**"PUNCH!!!"** James ran up and threw punch into a paper cup as fast as he could. The guests just sweatdropped.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The time had finally come. After an incredibly long wit, it was about to take place.

Misty was going to get married.

The guests all chattered quickly between themselves until the bride stepped down the carpet. But inbetween the tissues being brought out and Jessie's head shakes of disbelief, Brock and Tracey were worried out of their brains. Richie's watch alarm rang, and it was confirmed.

Richie leaned over to see Tracey, and said "Well... Ash's blown it. Big time."

Brock dug his face into his hands is even more disbelief. "Dear god..." he groaned. "Ash.. you fool!" Tracey shook his head.

"Misty would have wanted him here..." he started, but the hubbub died down as the band prepared to play Dido's 'Thank You', with another old friend, Melody striking out the first notes.

Melody held an skilled voice in her lungs; after the first verse had finished, she stopped to play small pieces off acompanying music on a flute around her neck while the choir sang. Melody's fingers ran quickly along the gaps in the instrument with her eyes shut, and after she had been playing along for half a minute, she let the flute in her hands drop softly to her chest to sing once again. Everything went quiet for this voice to echo, as the time ticked away for the most important words of Misty's life. 

'I do'. Misty was in the foray behind the entrance, nervous for the most in her life. But not because it was her wedding day. 

She felt she had made the wrong mistake, and her childhood love was not there for her this time. A tear trickled down her cheek as she whispered softly to herself as if in mourning:

"Goodbye, Ash Ketchum, my eternal love." She stood, watching the emotional performance of the love song.

------------------------

Ash looked over Goldenrod City in awe. _Man..._ he thought wildly. _I never noticed so many people had pools._ Suddenly, Pidgeot started to drop. The bird cawed in pain as he began to go down, and Ash and Pikachu screamed louder than before.

"I.. can't.. go.. on...!!" yelled Pidgeot weakly, straining his voice. Pikachu began to scream louder than before, upsetting Ash even more. The skilled trainer had gotten out of tight spots even tighter than this before, but he was struggling to think of something. He strained his eyes shut, and over the screaming of the Pokemon, his voice echoed in his head: _Think, dammit!! Think, Ash!!!_

Ash could think of nothing. He was finally outsmarted by the odds. He closed his eyes, screamed, and the three crashed into a roof with a huge 'thump'.

-----------------------

"..for giving me the best day of my life..."

Melody, having finished her vocal performance, bowed to those watching. She walked away from the microphone, and with the band she had played with, sat down to witness the coming together of two trainers. The male looked nervous, and he felt he had taken the wrong move as well. Misty was a beautiful, respectful, loveable person, but the two weren't right for each other. They both knew that. He closed his eyes tightly, rubbing his temple with the tips of his fingers and prayed in his own head. He was a Christian man, and believed exceedingly in the faith of Jesus Christ. He believed He would be able to bring back destiny to that gorgeous orange-haired female he knew as a child..

_Dear savior..._ he began, forming a small lump in his throat. It had been a long time. _I never deserved this woman I have been pushed into marrying... all through her life there was one person that was right for her. They were a beautiful couple.. the tightest thing I had ever seen in my life._

My lord... in exchange for all my sins, I want you to give this wonderful woman to the one she was to be with all her life. For the love of her, this woman's destiny is to be together again with the one she loves truly. Give her to Ash Ketchum, her everlasting. Amen.

--------------------

The three objects were lying crumpled on the rooftop, unsurprisingly dead. One fall from that height would kill a thousand men, even if they had someone to land on. Their souls had been taken away by fate, and Ash Ketchum had ceased his life to see the one he truly loved. 

Money, he did not care. Trophies, he did not care (well, not too much). He just always had love for so many people, and it was slightly ironic he had died because of an everlasting love for Misty Virginia Waterflower.

Suddenly, a glow surrounded Ash's body and slowly, his heart started to beat again. First a beat every second, then twenty per second, until his heart was at around two hundred beats per second. He stood up, the glow having revitalised him. Ash looked at his hands, and his fingers scrunched up into his palm. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Only amazement: he was now alive, as were his Pokemon, and he was going to finish what he carried out to do.

------------------

Misty walked through the doors, and onto the red carpet. She looked absolutely incredible,wearing a beautiful dress: diamonds were engraved down to the tip of the white fabric, and the white shone as if she was brought from heaven with her beautiful orange hair and pretty face with its many layers. She looked like an angel, and everyone's breath was ceratinly taken away as she walked elegantly as she could down the carpet.

Meowth sniffled, and his two partners stared at him. "Always a bridesmaid and never a bride," said Meowth, sniffling. Jesse and James chuckled, but stopped and sighed as they reached for the tissues.

Misty was escorted down the hall by Professor Oak, and he was awaiting to see what was happening next as he helped her up the stairs for the vows. Misty looked at her husband to be and cracked a fake smile, as did the man in front of her (apparently a born again Christian after the prayer - once again). Professor Oak sneaked behind the podium and put on the minister's overrobes. Winking to an elderly woman in the front row, he opened his mouth to talk, and the fake vows began. 

----------------

As soon as he started the vows, Ash had just appeared down the street. Ash ran as fast as he could to the entrance of the church, noticing a familiar looking vintage Caddilac from years ago, but he ran on.

---------------

".. through sickness and through health, as long as I live."

"Misty Virginia Waterflower, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" asked Professor Oak, eyes glittering with excitement. Misty stood stumped for a moment, pondering the alternative.

That made everyone squirm in their chairs as the uncomfortable silence took over, including some small chatter, immediatly silenced by Professor Oak. She stared her partner in the eys, and his eyes seemed to say _Look into your soul._ Misty got to an answer. "I..." she stuttered. She stopped speaking once again, and then gathered enough glory to speak once again. "I... I will say.."

Suddenly, organ music began playing to the theme of 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls - Misty's favourite song. Muttering was suddenly initiated and much head-turning proceeded. Gary looked to the band, who were shaking their heads as if to tell the handsome male it wasn't them. He took a short glimpse at Melody, and didn't breath. Neither did she. She obviously knew as well what Misty was destined for; hell, she had found it out at age thirteen when Ash himself saved the world...

Misty, after being assured in her head it wasn't the band, gasped. She just couldn't believe it! _This is weird! No-one knows how to play my favourite song apart from... apart from..._ The music stopped slowly, coming to its climax. The player of the song had played, some would say, perfectly, giving it Misty another clue to who it was. But she didn't need another clue. She had her mind fixed on the fact he was there..

"MISTY!" She looked up and saw Ash with his hands on the glass,standing next to the organ.* Misty began to feel tears form in her eyes as she saw Ash. Then Misty's husband to be saw Ash. It was Gary Oak.

Gary gasped. The prayer had brought them together: he had brought their destiny to life by himself, Ash's childhood rival. The rivalry had died off decades ago, and Gary couldn't find it in himself to let it continue by taking his love away from him.

"**MISTY**!" Ash screamed again, causing hubbub in the hall. Tears were spilling from his eyes, and someone heard something about Erika 'getting her medication out'. Gary for Misty's reaction to Ash's heartfelt cries, and touched her on the shoulder. Misty spun around, and Gary whispered under the noise, "He is your true love, and I know that. He deserves you more than I do."

"But Gary - are you sure?"

"Misty, don't ask! Shout his name; you two have a love I shall never break." Gary smiled as Misty mouthed the words 'thank you' to him, and spun around.

"ASH!!" Misty screamed back. Ash smiled as if he was the happiest man alive, and he ran down the stairs, met the aisle, and saw his Mrs. Right run towards him. They locked eyes, and under the watchful glare of a generously smiling Gary Oak, kissed Misty. The kiss they waited at least fourteen years for. Misty emerged nearly breathless from his lips, and whispered, "Ash...." That was the only word she could make emerge from her mouth.

Ash grinned again. "How about the reunion stuff later, Mist?" She smiled, and they locked hands together.

Brock stood up and threw Misty her car keys, giving Ash the thumbs up. Misty glared at Brock with a look saying _Stay off my possessions, rock boy._ Jesse, James and Meowth stared at Brock, and James yelled out, "And you never gave us any hints off stolen goods while in TR???!!" to which Brock backed down with a nervous sweatdrop. Ash caught the keys and ran out the door, hand in hand with Misty, Gary following behind with a slow walk, astounded by the love they shared. People noticed this, and talked amongst themselves, more standing up by the second. 

Ash and Misty got into the Caddilac with Pikachu,and waited for Gary to catch up a little bit. As he ran up, Ash said "Thank you, Gary. And I'm sorry too."

Gary smiled. "No harm; I would never come between both your love." Misty and Ash smiled at him. "Never." They nodded, and with a "Pika!" for "Let's go!", the re-united couple drove off, throwing the boquet at Gary. Gary smiled and waved at the happy pair, or trio.

People walked out of the church, and Ash's mother, Deliah Ketchum ran out waving her fist. "Ash Ketchum!!!! You get back here right now with Gary's wife!!!!" she screamed, but Gary put a relaxing hand on her shoulder, and she stopped.

"Let them go, Mrs. Ketchum," stated Gary. "They were to be this way, and no way was I standing in the way of it!! Never, Madam Ketchum." Deliah blushed at the name 'Madam Ketchum' popping up, but knew what Gary was saying was trustable.

----------------------

"Ash... oh, Ash.."

The couple were sitting on a bench outside a drive-in cafe 'reconciling'. People thought they needed a room, but attempted ignored them anyway. But how hard was it, tell me, to stop watching people make out in public spots? (A/N: heh heh... Just a little in-joke.. don't hurt me... *crosses arms around himself*)

Ash kissed Misty's neck, working his way up to her ear, where he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She giggled; it felt so good to flirt with her Mr. Right, let alone nibble on each other's ears or just drink cappucino from each other's hands. "I love you, Misty," he whispered in her ear.

"Likewise," the orange haired woman whispered sultrily onto his lips, and instantly Ash was feeling hot under the collar. Misty pulled him towards her, tugging on his ying-yang chain. ".... And now I want you to be quiet." She her mouth on his lips, and after the initial shock, Ash returned the offer. Pushing forward, they both fell off the bench and fell onto the autumnal ground littered with leaves, not stopping.

Hence many whoops from the busy watchers inside the cafe, and a dungaree-wearing trucker yelling inside in a heavy Southern accent, "Is the whole _world_ a bedroom, or is it just them??" Many laughs followed as they watched the two glomp each other with french kisses on the grass.

They pulled apart once again, and ignored the agitating whoops from inside. Misty rose an eyebrow and said, "Where the hell did you get so good at this?" Ash grinned at her mischievous eyes, and they kissed again.

------------------------

The jazz bar was just about empty, and on the edge of the small stage, sat a man, jacket draped over his shirt's shoulder, in baige trousers, his spiky, impressive brown hair illuminated by the spotlight still on. Second-hand smoke surrounded Gary Oak, but he did not cough. He was sitting in introspect, hearing the latin soul of Ruben Blades's 'Tiempo'. Knowing the song, Gary tapped at his Martini glass in rythym with the song and hummed, when:

"Gary? Mind if I sit here?"

Gary shot his eyes up, distracted by someone calling him by his name, and saw it was Melody. Gary did not take his eyes off her; she was clothed in a vintage jazz dress, which Gary could not take his eyes off (or her body at that), and she had crimson red lips and a flower through her sparkling short hair. Gary finally spoke, replying with not a simple yes or no, but;

"You.. you look amazing." Melody turned her head away, blushing wildly, then turned back to face Gary straight in the eyes. 

"Is that a yes or a no?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

"Definitley a yes." Smiling, Melody sat herself next to Gary, and Gary blushed; something he hardly did, at all. "So," he started, gliding the tip of his index finger over the edges of his glass, "watcha doin' in Cherry Parks? Do you like jazz?"

Melody grinned, saying, "Yeah. I absolutely love jazz.. even though I play the ocarina and flute, which aren't really -"

"- Jazz instruments?" Melody laughed under her breath and Gary smiled. "C'mon, I'll buy you a drink." They stood up, and walked to the bar. "What do you take?" the bartender asked the attractive lady.

Brushing her hair back, she replied saying, "A Martini, shaken not stirred." She laughed and faced Gary, who laughed as well. 

"A Timothy Dalton comin' up," replied the bartender, who walked off to the other end of the bar to make the drink. Melody and Gary were still smiling, enjoying the laidback and friendly approach the two were giving to each other. The laughter died down a bit from the two, and Gary pulled out a stool for Melody, who smiled at the now-bachelor's generosity. She sat down, as did Gary, and rested her right arm on the rail.

"I've always wanted to say that," she stated, and Gary grinned.

Gary retaliated with, "Who really hasn't? Apart from Sir Sheauunn Chonne-ray.." The lady smiled and chuckled at Gary's spot on impression of the actor, and the bartender came up with the Martini. "Thank you," she said, and took a small sip out of the glass. Gary rotated on the stool to look at the stage with the microphone stand and a banner saying 'Cherry Parks Jam Stage' near the velvet curtains that surrounded it. 

Melody's voice broke Gary's daze. "Gary?" He spun around slowly to meet the face of the beautiful woman, and locked eyes with her. "Yes, Mel-chan?" he asked. Melody looked at the grey floor, and then looked back up at Gary.

"Umm, Gary," she stuttered, then swallowed enough courage to proceed any further, "I just have to say... you definitely have had a lot of balls to go through the events of today, and taking it.. so well; it really is kinda inspiring to me. You just wanted to, you know, make Ash and Misty happy for the sake of you. And that is something that would take a lot of guts. Really." Gary did not sip his Martini at all during Melody's comments, and still hadn't. He sat in awe at Melody's thoughts of him, and it sank into him like water through a sponge. He sat in silence for nearly half a minute, and by then he had thought out what he was going to say.

"Umm, Melody?" She looked up again in his face, and he smiled. "That's.. really sweet. Thank you." He brushed her hair from her ears and kissed her on the cheek, smiling, then his eyes opened up to feel her hand clenching his shoulder. He looked to his side, and saw the silky, creamy-coloured hand hold his shoulder. He then looked up and stared Melody in the eyes. "Melody?" he asked, with a faint tone of disbelief in his voice. _Is she really...?_ he thought, nervous but excited.

Melody drew in closer, took a sip of her drink, and said "Would you mind?" Gary got there first, and kissed her, his hands running slowly through her hair. They both shared each other's warmth, and were stuck in their own little dome, and no-one interrupted them or annoyed. After twenty seconds, they parted their lips, breathing slowly and staring each other in the pupils. Gary took his fingers out of Melody's beautiful hair, and talked.

"That felt so good, Mel-chan," he said, and held her hand. Melody smiled radiantly, and they neared closer to each other again as the 'Tiempo' finished and the first few notes of Nina Simone's 'My Baby Just Cares For Me' struck from the piano player near the tables. They looked at the player gently tap at the keys of the famous jazz song, and looked back at each other, smiling gleefully.

Gary asked Melody, "Care to dance?" She nodded her head, but before Gary got out of his stool, he was pulled down to his previous position in which he sat. 

Waggling her index finger, she talked again. "Not yet... after this, Gary-san." She neared closer, and they kissed again with more passion than before. Gary pulled apart for a mere second, and said:

"You know what? This sure beats dancing."

"You make flames dance inside of me, Gary-san."

"Then we.... shall dance!!" He kissed her again, both of them smiling happily, hugging each other. And as we move back from the scene and out the window pane, the music plays on.

Fin

So, okay, **loadsa** changes, actually. I just felt the first cut was incomplete, and it was a little Gary bashing, so I rewrote it. Thanks for your time.

This was dedicated to Britt, alias my friend Red Dragon: You're such a good friend! *****hugs* Thanks; and y'all read Britt's fanfics, before I come around with dynamite strapped to my feet up to your houses, dammit!! ^_~

Also thanks to Kid Scyther, my friend in RL who I gave the original draft to, Star Fire, who rated it, and all of you who took time out to read this if you did. Thanks.

Oh yeah, thanks to the writer of the fanfic 'Ash's Thoughts', as always (:D) and JulieDacta. For writing amazing fics to this day; I want this to match up to 'The Prayer', tho it'll never do that. You rock! Whoops, forgot to say.. I don't own Dido. But buy her records – they're quality shit. Same about the Goo Goo Dolls and Limp Bizkit, plus Ruben Blades and Nina Simone.

Oh well, I'm puffed out by that fortnight on editing, adding pieces on, and the such. So just tell me what you think, I'd appreciate it. If you flame me, I'll ignore it. Please press that 'review' button.

Oh, one last thing regarding that asterix earlier: *Bet you know what film this is from!! If you don't, it's a parody of 'The Graduate'. Cy'all ^_^

Yours Unfaithfully,

Dantaa

___________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
